


Newly Weds

by thesherlockedhobbit (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Evil things that aren't real, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nice Views, Sherlock Being Annoying, Stubborn Sherlock, and plotting, holes - Freeform, oh well...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesherlockedhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John just got married and went to their perfect homey-moon but something isn't quite right. Maybe a spell or something odd was watching over them and watching them. Who knows?</p><p>(No Mary in this. Mary does not exist. Sorry Mary, nothing personal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The great view

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely going to be putting more chapters into this so if you want to like copy a link to this or like "bookmark" it go ahead because I will be working on this a lot.
> 
> Go Johnlock ( O w O )

Coffee. John smelt the bitter-sweet smell of his favorite type of coffee. The nice scent filled his nostrils as he got out of his milk white bed with the finest touches of design on the bed-frame. He could see Sherlock making the coffee in the kitchen, but his attention immediately went to the spectacular view from outside. There wasn't even a sliding glass door or a window keeping John from feeling the fresh air. He went right up to the balcony/ living room area and jerked his head out past the fencing which kept him from falling miles to his doom.

John wasn't even afraid of how high up he was, he was too busy taking in the wonderful view of tree-covered mountains and a lagoon in-between.  He could hear birds chirping a delicate, yet delightful melody to each other. John liked to think it was specifically just for him and Sherlock. They did just get married. He thought maybe the birds were singing their belated wedding tune. 

"John, I made you coffee." Sherlock calmly hummed from across the room. His eyes looked at the view and not really John for once. He took a sip of John's coffee and handed it to John.

"You drank some of my coffee..." John said, putting a childish frown on his face. Sherlock looked up at John, noticing his frown, and broke into laughter. John did directly after. 

They both stood, hips against the fence, staring at the beautiful scenery of the green mountains and the tropical waters of the lagoon below. Sherlock put his arm over John's shoulders and pulled him closer into his side. John noticed that he was smiling more and more each day they were in this house. It was just a honey-moon. John knew it would end soon. It was only about two weeks anyway. But minus the days counting, John and Sherlock had nice times looking at amazing animals, relaxing and watching the sun slowly set together, and feast on wonderful tasting foods they never tried before. It was like paradise and John didn't want to leave. Neither did Sherlock. 

"John." Sherlock asked. John could feel the vibration of his voice against him. 

"Yes, Sherlock?" He looked up at Sherlock's face. His blueish green eyes were shining and straight forward, still locked on the mountains. John had a sense Sherlock was about to ask him something, somehow related to the forest that was gorgeously attached to the mountain's outer layer. And he was right. 

"I want to take a hike in the forest with you." Sherlock sighed, shifting his eyes down to John's grinning face. 

 (might be awfully late, but this is what the view looks like)

"I will go. What makes you think I won't?" John laughed, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's rib-cage and hugging tight. 

"The wind.." Sherlock squinted his eyes and looked back out to the vast area surrounding them. John made a concerning look into Sherlock's body. Sherlock felt his face switch from a concerning look back to a normal smile. 

"The wind?" John replied. 

"It is whispering to me. Telling me to take a walk in the forest." Sherlock took John's arms and twisted out of them and walking to the bedroom upstairs. He put on a coat, just in-case, and brought with him a tiny canteen from the bedside table. 

"Either you are imagining things or you are.... imagining things..." John fluttered his eyes, cocking his head and thinking about what he just said. 

"Then you will be imagining with me. Let's go." Sherlock enthusiastically called, almost sprinting down the stairs and rushing out the door. John slowly scuttled behind him with his unfortunately short legs.

"I don't do  _imagining._ " John hissed, trying to keep up, but failing. 

❃ ❃ ❃ 

When Sherlock got to a good spot, and was practically lost, he looked around. John was still trying to catch up, about twenty steps behind. Otherwise, Sherlock was already taking in his territory, pulling in all the information so if he got lost, he could get back. John and Sherlock couldn't see their house anymore. The lively green trees covered their sight to it. Only little amounts of light shone through the empty spaces in the trees. The dirt beneath John's feet was extremely soft and squishy. Sherlock was sort of disgusted by the softness. 

Sherlock stuck his finger in the ground and pulled it out quickly. Dry. The ground was dry. It couldn't possibly be wet enough to make the dirt this bouncy and soft. 

"That is not normal.." Sherlock mumbled, rubbing the dirt in-between his index finger and his thumb. 

John looked at the ground and noticed a thumping movement in the ground, along with liquid squirting from the ground. Sherlock squatted next to the thump examining it. 

"I think I should check that out." 

"No, Sherlock." John growled. Sherlock took a deep breath and John looked back to him. Sherlock just stood up and took a long look at John. 

"John." 

"Sherlock." John smiled.

"John... I am going to go into the ground." Sherlock sighed. John immediately stopped smiling and gasped. 

"What? Sherl- Sherlock no!" John argued, grabbing onto Sherlock's arm.

"What? It's interesting." Sherlock chuckled. John didn't find it funny.

"Sherlock. You are  **not** leaving me on an island that is unusually strange. Not alone. Not now. Not on our honey-moon. I want to stay away from cases or anything unusual. Please, Sherlock. For me?" John begged. His face was very serious looking. Sherlock gulped. He quickly looked at the thumping in the ground and back at John. Suddenly, Sherlock slapped John's hand out of his grasp and ran toward the thump.

"I can't promise shit." Sherlock said with a straight face. He took a gigantic leap onto the thumping dirt and somehow... fell inside it. It was a narrow hole, about as wide as Sherlock and very dark and deep. 

John grunted, knowing somehow Sherlock would do that and walked to the hole.  _How could a hole go upwards? Make thumps in the ground? How...?_ John was full of bewilderment as he looked down the hole, hoping for Sherlock to pop back up. 

John sat down to wait for Sherlock patiently, but he never came. John grew worried and frightened for his husband. He wanted to help but was too scared to go down the hole. He didn't even want to imagine what would be on the other side. Because of this, John curled up into a ball. He stared to weep. Tears rushed down his cheeks and dripped from his chin, lip, and nose into his lap. He wanted this to be a perfect honey-moon, and it was for the first three days. No trouble, no nothing. 

John couldn't even go back. One, he was lost and wasn't paying attention to where he was. Two, he didn't want to leave in-case Sherlock was in trouble. In-case he popped out of the ground and frightfully harmed. So John simply sat there in a ball next to the hole Sherlock fell in, hoping for him to come out. 


	2. In the dark abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I am in a hole..."  
> "No shit, Sherlock."

It had been about a day since the time Sherlock jumped into that blasted hole. John, still holding on to loyalty, was still curled up next to the opening. His tears were dried up and his hunger was immense. John gnarled to the fact that he skipped yesterday's dinner and lunch, and today's breakfast.  _Iv'e been in worse... I can keep it up. For Sherlock._ John thought to himself. 

Right about at noon, John started thinking about what was inside that hole. He still was stuck on the fact that it thumped against the soft soil and how, but John was scared for Sherlock. He thought he was dead or was being beaten alive... Maybe eaten. John had no clue what was down there. It was dark, and he couldn't see the end. 

After a few motivating speeches, John grabbed onto enough courage to at least stick his head in and shout Sherlock's name. He had to do it quickly because every moment he didn't make the move, he lost the ability to even try. It was an emotion John had to constantly reach out for, or else it would slip past his fingers. 

He finally crawled up to the hole and put his chin on the ground, lying there. Only his eyes were above the hole, searching for light at the bottom of the drop. He cleared his throat and stretched his fingers over the rim.

"Sherlock.." He weakly said. John could hear the trembling element in his voice. It was merely a whisper in John's ears. There was no way on earth Sherlock would be able to hear that, so he tried again. This time louder.

"Sherlock!" John yelled. He waited... patiently. He wanted his husband to respond. 

"John!" A voice called. John smiled. It was Sherlock's voice. He knew exactly. 

"I'm coming down!" John said, standing up and getting ready to jump. He looked around, first. He was thinking it would be his last time seeing a swarm of tropical trees. 

"John, Don't come down!" Sherlock cried out, but it was too late, John already jumped into the hole. The darkness of it all surrounded John, leaving him with minimum vision. It was a long fall. It was almost seven seconds before John came crashing down onto a soft pillow-like cushion. The pressure hurt his bum a bit, but he was thankful he didn't die. 

"John, you idiot." Sherlock grumbled from across the room. John looked to his left, seeing Sherlock wrapped up in a ball against a hard, dirt wall.

It was cold in the room and it had almost no light except the glow coming from a few candles over by a table outside the barred room. John saw the bars and immediately knew he was in some sort of prison. 

"Where are we?" John frantically asked, rushing to the bars and shaking them. The bars, to John's surprise, were actually well-made. 

"I think we are in a hole." Sherlock huffed, casually looking around the room like it was brand new. John turned to Sherlock and gave him a sarcastic expression.

"No shit, Sherlock." John added to his expression. "I meant like the atmosphere." 

"Oh, a forest prison." Sherlock calmly said. He smirked, rubbing the soil floor below him. 

"Do you think it is  _so_ funny? We are trapped, Sherlock, by god knows what. This was our honeymoon, not our downfall. I came to the mountains with you to have fun, not to be stuck. You better make the best of this in here." John snarled. His cheeks were red from shaking the bars with force. Sherlock noticed he was quite annoyed and sick of this. 

"I told you not to jump." 

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!" 

"Ye-" Sherlock was silenced by a shout down the hall. It was a man. It sounded like a snake, hissing whenever it spoke. Sherlock knew they were guards. 

"You are too loud. Queen Adelind will wake, and you don't want to be eaten so soon." 

"Ha, German." Sherlock chuckled, while whispering it to John.

"What?" John whispered back. 

"Adelind. German, meaning  _noble serpent._ " Sherlock replied smugly. 

"We said _silence_!" The guards came down from the hall and kicked the bars. Flinching, John looked up and almost puked from the sight he saw. They were not men at all, but greenish-brown creatures. They mostly resembled snakes, but their shape was like an Orc (Lord of the Rings). Their cat eyes stared into John's soul, it seemed like. Sherlock got up and got pretty much against the bars, inches away from the guards. 

"We would want to see her." Sherlock raised his right eyebrow, slightly smirking. John noticed Sherlock' courage was growing too large. It could get them in trouble. 

The two guards looked at each other and nodded after some language they could not understand. 

"Thank you." John sighed, getting up slowly. The monsters opened the bar gates and escorted them down the smelling hall to the Throne Room. 

On their way there, Sherlock noticed many ways to go turn around. If he tried, he could run away easily, but the snake guards were on their backs watching their move. John tried to look at his husband, but all he saw when he turned around were two gigantic yellow eyes staring him down. John turned his head forward and tried to forget what he just saw. Soon enough, the hall turned to a green light and John could see a woman sitting in an eerie throne about ten times bigger than her. Sherlock saw it, too. 

The two guards pushed Sherlock and John into the room, making them trip and fall to their knees beside each other. The guards glided, mutating into snakes and slithered their way to the Queen's side.

"What is your plea?" The Queen asked. Her tongue slithered with every "s" sound she made. Her arms and legs spiked up with scales. Sherlock thought she could easily impale someone by simply elbowing them. Her dark black hair drew back behind her body so the long spikes could glide off her neck. She also had multiple tails, all to her side, as they slowly wagged in the air. 

John had to admit that she was a beautiful creature. Her dazzling cheekbones were John's favorite feature. They stood out from her face, making her look more skeletal but pleasing, in John's opinion. 

"No plea, majesty. A question." 

"Spit it out." 

"How long must we stay here?" Sherlock asked. His voice was shaky and unsure. 

"Until I am ready to eat you. Then you won't be here, you will be in the pits of hell." The Queen laughed with her guards as she pet one of their heads. Sherlock glared, taking her answer as a cruel joke.

"I do not like your answer, majesty." Sherlock huffed. He finally stood up, his feet planted firm in the ground. His hands were balled up into fists as he walked towards the throne. John inhaled a deep breath and walked with him. 

"Then why ask, fool?" Adelind thundered. 

"Because this is our honey-moon and I want to enjoy it with my husband." John replied. The tone in his voice made Adelind flinch back further into her chair. She tried to hide it with a settling face, covering her frightened one. 

"I did not see that, nor do I care for it. I am a voracious Queen and I need to eat my quantities. It was timing that brought you here on _my_ island. It was luck that you noticed _my_ guards casting distraction spells on the ground. It will by _my_ pleasure sinking my teeth into your flesh. Good day." The Queen simply set her hand up, her palm facing John and Sherlock's face. Suddenly, the guards mutated back into human-like form and carried the doctor and the detective away. They hollered deeper into the halls every step the guards dragged them. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more to come
> 
> Sorry for short chapters :C


End file.
